Talk:Painis Vagicake
I have a theory of this guy, but first have in mind that I hate TheInvertedShadow: A fusion like this one doesn't necesarly mean he's the strongest. Secondly, If it has Weaselcake's "fixed" body (something very probable since he has been never seen in any other way), he cannot possibly throw limbs like Vagineer. I agree that he can regenerate them, though. Lastly, because of again of Weaselcake's fixed body he cannot attack in any way that resembles Painis or Vagineer (that is, punches, kicks, body slams, pounces, etc.) In my opinion, Painis Vagicake is like, a slightly more defensive Weaselcake, but then again he was OHKO by Assnick' ASS attack, wasn't him? Kugawattan 12:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think his body is "fixed" the way Weaselcake's is; Weaselcake was physically crippled, while Vagicake arguably assumes the same pose due to inherited muscle memory and most probably is capable of moving his limbs when he wants/needs to. As far as magnitude of his power is concerned, he is the fusion of three top-tier Freaks, so he's basically bound to be extremely potent. Also, it's important to note that his power is so great and untamed, that it's almost equally dangerous to him as it is to the others. That is a major trait that prevents him from being totally overpowered, IMHO. Lastly, I don't think of him as anyone particular's creation; he is just a gestalt composed of arguably the most powerful proper TF2 Freaks that are practically public domain (maybe Weaselcake not so much). I also consider his appearance in TIS's tennis to be very underwhelming, and he has yet to make a valid appearance in a vid. There are some other things I'd like to say about him, but I'm not sure you'd like to hear spoilers. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) But of course, go on, tell what you need to tell. I couldn't care less about Painis Vagifailcake anyway. Kugawattan 14:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) It seems you hate the character :( That's actually very disheartening to me, because I wanted to include him prominently in my next duo/trilogy of mini-movies (recall the ending of ''Operation: Vagineer). Is there any chance you could change your mind about Vagicake if I was the one to handle him? Your opinion is important to me. Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 14:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm very sorry, but those are my actual feelings about this monster. I do not really like fusion monsters. Most are overpowered and unoriginal (I mean, it's just Weaselcake in Blu Soldier's body, but buffed to infinity and beyond). I don't think I'll change my mind. I'm really, really sorry. Kugawattan 14:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Can I change his status to Unknown because it's unknown He can either be dead or alive. P.S There is no need to hate TheInvertedShadow. He's a very amazing Gmodder Kugawattan. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 21:01, May 4, 2014 (UTC)